A safety-straplike connecting member of the abovementioned type is for example described in Austrian Pat. No. 289,613. In this known construction the connection between ski boot and safety ski binding or ski consists of a band-shaped multiply bent member, which is nonreleasably secured, however, is swingable through a limited range relative to the safety ski binding. The band-shaped member is arbitrarily releasably secured to the ski boot. A disadvantage of the known device consists in the use of one structural part, which is either only arbitrarily releasably connected to the ski boot or performs uncontrolled swivelling movements in the loose condition (not locked on the ski boot) and thus creates a dangerous condition for the skier. Furthermore the band-shaped member is a relatively large bulky structural part.
It is also known according to Austrian Pat. No. 270 471 to use a catch mechanism for skis, wherein same is in the region of the safety ski binding, and creates a connection, through an automatic coupling during stepping into the safety binding, with a fastening part which is provided on the ski boot. However, it is not possible with this construction to release the safety mechanism from the ski boot, as long as same is locked in the safety ski binding.
According to French Pat. No. 2 147 916 it is furthermore known, to design a catch mechanism which consists of a plastic material such that same is arbitrarily releasably fixed to the ski boot with one of its ends and is with its other end either secured ski-fixed or fixed through a notch on a ski brake, which notch releases during an overload and releases the ski brake. The disadvantage of this device is in the mandatory use of mountings on the ski boot, furthermore in the catch mechanism being able to be mounted only in the front area of the ski boot, and--if existing--the ski brake also having to be arranged in front of the front jaw. All of these solutions are, based on experience, nonfavorable, since the skier during a fall experiences a sudden jerk or pull at the most sensitive area of the foot. Therefore, such solutions were unable to be successful on the market, in spite of repeated attempts.
The goal of the invention is to avoid the mentioned and further disadvantages of known constructions and to provide a safety-straplike connecting member, which either releases automatically during an overload, or can also be moved into a loose position, when the ski boot is in an engaged condition in the safety ski binding.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the connecting member being constructed as an elastic band or as a fixed, multipart member which is provided with at least one hinge and which can be folded and by the locking mechanism having at least one resilient element which can engage directly or through a connecting piece indirectly arbitrarily with a counterpiece which is constructed as a notch. The locking mechanism will, at least upon the occurrence of an overload of a predetermined magnitude, be released automatically, preferably also by hand and without encountering the entire closing force of the locking mechanism.
A further advantage of an inventive construction includes the locking mechanism being arbitrarily released also in the case of an engaged safety ski binding. In a different exemplary embodiment, the safety ski binding becomes engaged when the safety strap is locked on the ski.
Further details, advantages and characteristics of the invention will be described with reference to the drawings, which illustrate five exemplary embodiments.
Since the structure of the safety ski binding which is illustrated in the following exemplary embodiments is known by itself and these are only used to illustrate the arrangement of the inventive chairlift safety mechanism, they will be described hereinafter only as one unit.